1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation having motor-actuatable adjustment means for positioning the components of the apparatus, and a control unit for the adjustment means with a command input for entering positioning commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostics installation is disclosed in German OS No. 32 18 301 having a feedback loop control mechanism for adjusting the position of the x-ray tube and the radiation receiver. Two columns are displaceably attached to a carrier secured to the ceiling of the examination room, and an x-ray tube and an x-ray image intensifier are mounted at the respective free ends of these columns. The length of the columns can be varied, so that the height of the x-ray tube and the x-ray image intensifier can be adjusted. The x-ray tube and the image intensifier can also be pivoted around the column axis. The feedback control loop electrically couples the adjustment drives for both components so that the imaging system is always aligned with the x-ray tube such that the x-ray beam is incident on a radiation-sensitive surface of the image intensifier.
In such a system, the means for entering positioning data into the system are generally a control counsel or a remote control unit. Operating the installation becomes increasing difficult given a plurality of controllable components and given the possibility of being able to freely select the position of these components. As the number of adjustable components increases, with each component requiring its own acutation element on the control panel, the control panel becomes too congested and complex to permit quick use by the technician or physician.